game_studies_playerattachmentfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Player Experience
Unter dem Begriff der Player Experience (PE) wird die subjektive Erfahrung des Spielers während des Spielvorganges verstanden. Die individuelle und persönliche Erfahrung beeinflusst auf der (sozio-)psychologischen Ebene eine Vielzahl an Aspekten eines Spiels: * intrinsisch motivierte Aktionen * ausführen von symbolischen oder fiktionalen Aktionen in einem virtuellen Kontext * Einstellung gegenüber den präsentierten Handlungsabläufen und Folgen * Grad an Immersion und Präsenzgefühl Darüber hinaus ist das Spielerlebnis auch noch auf der Verhaltensebene ''und der ''physiologischen Ebene ''zu beobachten, beispielsweise durch Lachen, Lächeln oder ein Stirnrunzeln, aber auch durch erhöhte Herzschlagfrequenz oder Blutdruck. Wiemeyer, Josef; Nacke, Lennart; Moser, Christiane; Mueller, FLorian 'Floyd' (2016): Player Experience. In: Ralf Dörner, Stefan Göbel, Wolfgang Effelsberg und Josef Wiemeyer (Hg.): Serious Games. Foundations, concepts and practice. Switzerland: Springer, S. 243–271. Online verfügbar unter http://www.springer.com/978-3-319-40611-4, zuletzt geprüft am 25.09.2018. Begriffsklärungen '''Player Experience vs Player Types' Während die Untergliederung von Spielern mit Hilfe von Spielertypen ein statisches Konstrukt einer Ansammlung von Eigenschaften darstellt, beschreibt Player Experience ''einen fließenden und dynamischen Zustand. '''User Experience als Vorläufer der Player Experience' Für Nutzungsanwendungen abseits der Spiele, hat sich der ähnliche Begriff der User Experience ''(UX) etabliert, um Verbesserungen der Interaktionsqualität zwischen Nutzer und System zu ermöglichen. Da sowohl UX als auch Spieldesign Formen der Mensch-Computer-Interaktion sind, teilen sie von Natur aus einige gemeinsame Theorien, Ziele und Praktiken. Beide befassen sich insbesondere zentral mit der Qualität der Erfahrung einer Person, die durch die Technologie ermöglicht wird. UX-Praktizierende sollten sich daran gewöhnen, Videospiele als nur ein weiteres Medium des Designs zu betrachten (neben Websites, Multimedia, Modellierungsanwendungen, animierten Illustrationen usw.), obwohl die Form der menschlichen Erfahrung bei Spielen grundlegend anders ist. Ferrara, John (2011): The Elements of Player Experience. Hg. v. UX Magazine. Online verfügbar unter https://uxmag.com/articles/the-elements-of-player-experience, zuletzt aktualisiert am 07.04.2011, zuletzt geprüft am 25.09.2018. Ein Modell für die Player Experience thumb|Das Modell dient auch als Prozesslandkarte. Die Ebenen sind in der Reihenfolge angeordnet, in der sie idealerweise angegangen werden, beginnend mit den Gründen für das Spielen, über die Kernmechanik des Spiels bis hin zum Oberflächenerlebnis. Es macht wenig Sinn, für die nächste Ebene zu entwerfen, bis die vorherige zumindest ausreichend durchdacht ist (obwohl die Arbeit an den späteren Ebenen fast immer zu Iterationen an den früheren führen wird). Designer können in Schwierigkeiten geraten, wenn sie über Ebenen springen oder vom falschen Ende aus beginnen. (Quelle: https://uxmag.com/articles/the-elements-of-player-experience)Basierend auf dem bekanntesten Modell für UX im Web von Jesse James Garrett, Jesse James (2011): The elements of user experience. User-centered design for the web and beyond. 2nd ed. Berkeley, Calif.: New Riders. entwickelte der UX-Designer John Ferrara ein für Videospiele angepasstes Modell. Es ist in fünf Ebenen unterteilt, welche jeweils weiter in kurz- und langfristige Effekte unterteilt sind. Obwohl es vereinfacht ist, bietet es eine Grundlage für das Durchdenken der breiten Elemente des Designs, die zusammenwirken, um das Erlebnis eines Spiels zu erzeugen. Das Modell dient auch als Prozesslandkarte. Die Ebenen sind in der Reihenfolge angeordnet, in der sie idealerweise angegangen werden, beginnend mit den Gründen für das Spielen, über die Kernmechanik des Spiels bis hin zum Oberflächenerlebnis. Es macht wenig Sinn, für die nächste Ebene zu entwerfen, bis die vorherige zumindest ausreichend durchdacht ist. '''Motivation' Das erste, worüber man nachdenken sollte, ist, wer die Spieler sind und warum sie das Spiel spielen wollen. Diese Ebene besteht aus zwei Hauptelementen. Kurzfristig gibt es die vorausschauende "Interesse" an der Erfahrung - der grundlegende Funke, der die Menschen packt und Freude an der Interaktion schafft. Das zweite Element der Motivation ist das Belohnungssystem, welches das Interesse an der Erfahrung im Laufe der Zeit aufrechterhält. Belohnungen werden immer wichtiger, je länger ein Spiel läuft, aber sie können auch veraltet werden, wenn sich der Spieler daran gewöhnt, sie zu erhalten. Bei sehr langen Engagements können diversifizierende und schichtende Belohnungen die Spieler davon überzeugen, sich weiterhin zu engagieren. Bedeutungsvolle Entscheidungen Die nächste Ebene betrifft das meaningful play ''und definiert, wie die Struktur und die Regeln des Spiels es den Spielern ermöglichen, Entscheidungen zu treffen, die die Ergebnisse der Ereignisse beeinflussen. Solche sinnvollen Entscheidungen sind in allen guten Spielen vorhanden, obwohl sie ganz unterschiedliche Formen annehmen können. '''Ausgewogenheit' In diesem Maße arbeiten die Elemente des Spiels zusammen, um ein System zu schaffen, das angemessen herausfordernd ist, das die Spieler aber dennoch als fair und gerecht empfinden. Unter solchen Bedingungen kann zudem flow ''entstehen. Balance sollte darüber hinaus nicht nur in den Herausforderungen zu finden sein, sondern auch in den Bereichen der Charakterentwicklung, dem Erhalten und Ausgeben von Währung, dem Pacing und vielen weiteren Teilen des Spiels vorhanden sein. '''Benutzerfreundlichkeit' Während diese Ebene sicherlich alle Interface-Bedenken beinhaltet, die wir in der UX-Welt so gut kennen, gibt es auch Überlegungen zur Benutzerfreundlichkeit, die spezifisch für Spielerfahrungen sind. Wichtig ist, dass das Design ein vernünftiges Erlebnis unterstützt, in dem die Spieler die Dinge verstehen, die im Spiel passieren und wie sich ihre Handlungen auf sie auswirken. Das bedeutet, dass Spieler, die verlieren, verstehen sollten, warum sie verloren haben, und wenn sie gewinnen, sollten sie verstehen, warum sie gewonnen haben. Wenn etwas im Spiel passiert, sollten die Spieler in der Lage sein, es einer Ursache zuzuschreiben, die sie wahrnehmen und verstehen können. Die Spieler sollten auch immer in der Lage sein, die ihnen zur Verfügung stehenden Aktionen sowie die Ziele zu verstehen, auf die sie hinarbeiten sollten (oder sie sollten zumindest eine angemessene Gelegenheit haben, sie zu verstehen). Das sind die Eigenschaften, welche ein Gefühl der Kontrolle über das Erlebnis auf kurze Sicht ermöglichen und es den Spielern ermöglichen, die Beherrschung des Spiels im Laufe der Zeit zu entwickeln. Ästhetik Die letzte Ebene umfasst die vielen Aspekte des ästhetischen Designs des Spiels. Kurzfristig gibt es das direkte sensorische Erlebnis, das sowohl Bildton als auch die Haptik von Force Feedback und vibrierenden Gamecontrollern beinhaltet. Stilistische Entscheidungen in Schrift und Kunst bestimmen den Ton des Spiels - ob lustig, ernst, unwahrscheinlich oder albern. Viele Spiele enthalten auch kontemplativere Elemente, die sich langfristig entfalten, wie z.B. Erzählungen mit sich entwickelnden Story-Bögen. Die Ästhetik eines Spiels kann leicht verändert werden, ohne die zugrunde liegende Spielmechanik zu beeinflussen. Sie können normale schwarz-weiße Schachfiguren mit Bürgerkriegs-, alten chinesischen oder Star Trek-Figuren austauschen, aber Sie spielen immer noch Schach. Deshalb ist es wichtig, dass die darunter liegenden Ebenen des Erlebnisses stimmig sind, egal wie glänzend die Oberfläche ist. Dennoch hat die Ästhetik einen großen Einfluss auf die Spielerfahrung des Spiels. Du kannst die raffinierten Qualitäten von Red Dead Redemption oder Plants vs. Zombies nicht von ihren Spielmechanismen ablösen, ohne den Effekt jedes Einzelnen vollständig zu verändern. Quellen Kategorie:Attachment Kategorie:Player